


Love Lessons

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, Bullying scenes, Canon name spellings, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, High School AU, JJ is an asshole again sorry not sorry, Love, M/M, Poor kitten, Referenced underage sex (between students!), Romance, Slow Build, Swearing, Teacher AU, Teacher Yuri, additional tags to be added later, set in England, teacher victor, teenagers!, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: Our Lady Of Charity.It sounded like an elite school. But poor newly-qualified teacher Yuri Katsuki soon finds himself thrown in at the deep end, with what his many predecessors called 'out of control hellians' as students, and some teachers are even worse! Poor Yuri must survive this place for a year. Just a year...Which should be a little easier with the help of drop-dead-gorgeous fellow teacher, Mr Nikiforov, and misunderstood but caring student, Yuri Plisetsky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final attempt at salvaging my writing.  
> I worked extremely hard on this, so please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos.  
> They're very much appreciated. In fact, they make me want to continue!
> 
>  
> 
> All research is conducted through my friend Nicola, who is a teacher herself.  
> Please bear in mind that this is set in England (where I'm from), once again! This is purely because I know nothing of the education system in other countries.
> 
>  
> 
> I've left explanations of any British words/abbreviations in the notes at the end of this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Yuri Katsuki peered nervously around the office as he took everything in.  
He was awaiting his new mentor; his previous mentor had gone on maternity leave.  
Not only that, but Yuri had transferred to a new school after being awarded QTS (Qualified Teacher Status).  
He was completing his induction year at this new school, after his initial training in a primary school.  
Of course, secondary school was much different!  
And this secondary school was exemplary, according to the brochure and the OFSTED report.  
“You will be a remarkable teacher, Yuri.” His previous mentor had said to him just a couple of months ago; “You have fresh ideas, can empathise with the kids. Not only that, but you've done extraordinary work! The kids love you here…They'll miss you so much.”  
Yuri had been touched; the kids in Year 6 at the primary school where he'd finished his training had written him good luck cards, and chipped in to buy him a leaving gift.  
He hoped his new mentor at this school would be as nice as Helen.  
Looking out of the office window, Yuri smiled to himself.  
Our Lady Of Charity looked tremendous already.  
“An outstanding school!” OFSTED had boasted.  
“A mixed-sex school, which has seen a number of GCSE leavers at grade C and above, turning out to be well-rounded and polite young adults.” The brochure had said.  
With a name like Our Lady Of Charity, the school sounded grand!  
It LOOKED grand!

  
Suddenly, Yuri was snapped out of his reverie by a door slamming.  
“WHY DON’T YOU FUCK OFF, HAG!? IT’S ONLY THE FIRST DAY BACK AND ALREADY YOU’RE STARTING!” A teenage boy yelled.  
“Shut up and sit on that chair!” A female teacher’s voice replied. “And hand over your bag.”  
“No.”  
“We are at liberty to search students’ bags if they make threats to others. We will not tolerate weaponry in this school. Bag…NOW!”  
Yuri heard the sound of something being thrown down.  
“I didn't threaten that bastard with a knife! He's lying. AGAIN!” The boy growled.  
“PLISETSKY!” An older man’s voice bellowed. “SIT YOURSELF DOWN AND SHUT UP! THIS IS A NEW RECORD EVEN FOR YOU, BEING PULLED UP TO SEE ME ON THE FIRST DAY BACK!”  
“Oh yeah? Someone call the Guiness Book of World Records.” The boy answered dryly.  
“SILENCE!” The older man yelled.  
Briefly, Yuri considered making a run for it, but the door opened then, and in walked a bemused looking man.  
Tall and extremely handsome, he couldn't really be much older than Yuri!  
A few years at most.  
The man tutted, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him.  
“I apologise for keeping you…Yuri Katsuki. Or maybe I should call you Mr Katsuki now?” The man flashed him a bright white grin, and Yuri just about melted into a puddle on the chair.  
“I will be your mentor and colleague, Mr Nikiforov. I'm a languages teacher here at OLOC. You can just call me Victor.”  
The man introduced himself, extending his hand to Yuri, who shook it almost robotically.  
“H-hi.” Yuri stammered.  
‘Nice one. Turn into a stuttering mess on your first encounter with a gorgeous mentor!’ Yuri thought to himself, wincing a little.  
Victor didn't seem at all phased though.  
The platinum haired man shot Yuri another grin, turning the latter’s insides to goo, just about!  
“So, shall we?” He asked in his soft voice.  
“Uh huh. Yeah, yes.” Yuri nodded.  
He could have kicked himself.  
What was the matter with him!?  
Yuri had already developed a crush on his mentor within two minutes of seeing him; he felt like…Well, a school kid!

  
Gathering his things, he followed Victor out of the office for a tour, but Victor was quickly collared by the woman at the desk.  
“Ah, Mr Nikiforov. I believe you're Yuri Plisetsky’s form tutor again this year?” She asked.  
Victor audibly sighed. “Yes. What's he done this time?”  
As Victor discussed this other Yuri’s misbehaviour with the receptionist, Yuri heard someone hiss from behind him in summoning.  
“Pssst!”  
Yuri whirled around, spotting a blonde, floppy-haired teenage boy in the usual grey uniform trousers…And a black and leopard print hoodie that definitely WASN’T uniform.  
“You new?” The boy asked.  
“Yeah; Mr Katsuki. I take it you're Yuri Plisetsky?” Yuri greeted, raising an eyebrow.  
“How'd you know?” The boy frowned.  
Yuri nodded towards Mr Nikiforov and the receptionist talking amongst themselves, shaking their heads and looking animated.  
“Figures.” Yuri Plisetsky rolled his eyes. “I didn't even do anything! Once again.”  
“Oh?” Yuri asked, sitting beside the teenage boy. “Mind telling me what really happened? I'm new so I can't judge or be biased.”  
The blonde eyed Yuri warily, but then let out a sigh.  
“Fine. There's this kid in my classes called JJ; Jean-Jacques. He's a total prick! He's done nothing but bully me since year eight! I stood up to him once, punched him right in the face. Now he uses that one incident against me; he gets me in trouble whenever he can and all the teachers lap it up! Even without proof, they think I'm some delinquent! He's a bully! Why can't anyone see that?” Plisetsky took a deep breath. “So I figured what's the point? Everyone thinks I'm bad news anyway, might as well act like it.”  
“He sounds like trouble to me. I know what you mean though; I got bullied in school too. These people find any way to blame their victim, and often, people believe them! Mostly because of this false ‘power’ they hold! People assume that just because they're popular or whatever that everything they say must be the truth. Narcissists, that's what they are.” Yuri replied.  
The boy's eyes widened. “Really? So you'll help me?”  
“I can try…As long as you PROMISE ME that this isn't a wind-up. That you're not just telling me this because I'm the new teacher, and that therefore you think I'm naïve and stupid, and will fall for tricks.”  
“Seriously – I promise. Thanks, this is the first time someone has listened to me.”  
“No worries. And hey, I know you're not allowed your phones out in class, but set it to voice record and hide it in your pocket when he's in the same lesson as you, so that you have proof.” Yuri smiled.  
The teenager smiled back, his green eyes showing genuine relief. “Thank you, Sir.”  
Yuri nodded and stood up, seeing that Victor had turned around to look at him, ready to go on with the tour.  
“Mr Katsuki?” Yuri Plisetsky said, just as the new teacher was about to walk away.  
Yuri turned to face him.  
“You're too nice. You won't last five minutes here.” The teen grinned to show he was joking, and Yuri chuckled.  
“Stay out of trouble!” He replied, only half joking, following Victor out of the reception area.

 

  
..

 

  
“I see you've met our resident troublemaker?” Victor laughed.  
“The kid isn't all that bad really. Has anyone tried listening to what HE has to say?” Yuri shrugged.  
“Actually, yes. I'm aware of the bullying…The hard part is proving it.” Victor sighed. “Yuri - that's funny, you both have the same first name! – Anyway, little Yuri came to me in year nine to report the bullying. I've been his form tutor for two years now – this will be my third.”  
“Oh? What happened then?” Yuri quizzed.  
“As I understand it, Yuri Plisetsky was being bullied by one of the more popular boys – JJ Leroy – and his friends. He came to me in year nine, very upset, and told me. I spoke to their form tutors and for a few days it seemed to have been dealt with. Then, the following week, JJ and his friends cornered little Yuri in the netball courts at the end of lunch, and tormented him. They threw paint from the art department all over his uniform and upturned his bag all over the floor. Then they walked off and left him there to pick it all up…A boy from the year above helped him out, and then Yuri was so upset that he truanted for the rest of the week. His mother made him come back on Monday, and he got into trouble for not wearing proper uniform, and for truanting school. JJ and his friends ridiculed him for being in so much trouble for something they'd done, that he finally had enough and beat the living daylights out of JJ.” Victor finished.  
Yuri's eyes flew wide. “Shit. Poor kid.”  
“I know.” Victor sighed. “I tried to fight his corner for him, but these nasty kids keep doing it. Now, he seems to have given up trying; the poor kid is on self destruct mode, and nobody will listen to him. He's really not the one who's trouble.”  
“So…Do you think we can help him?” Yuri asked, and then stopped. “I-I don't mean WE as in…I mean like, can we…Separately, um…”  
Victor shot him a smile. “I’d really appreciate that, thank you. But, remember, you have your other students to focus on too. And your work. Don't let it consume all of your time.”  
“I won't.” Yuri promised.  
“I trust you. You seem like you know what you're doing. OLOC is very lucky to have you on board.” Victor smiled at Yuri, and blushed slightly, their eyes on each other for a little too long.  
Yuri swallowed. “I won't let you down.”  
“Don't worry, I know.” Victor said softly, staring at him. “I'm already impressed!”

 

 

..

 

 

The bell rang for second period, and the tour was now over; Yuri was going to sit in on one of Victor's classes with him, before taking his first class after break time.  
Victor taught French, and this lesson was a class of year 10s.  
This class had chosen French as one of their GCSE subject options, which they'd be studying for the next two years until their exams.  
“Hmm, I'm familiar with most of these students.” Victor commented as he read the names on the register. “Some of which didn't quite grasp the language. How odd that they'd choose this again.”  
Yuri smirked to himself.  
Something told him that whoever picked French this year, wasn't exactly thinking of the language itself when they chose their options in year 9!  
Victor was still young and extremely attractive, but seemed oblivious to that fact!

  
A few minutes later, students flooded through the door, and Yuri noticed a group of girls arguing over the frontmost seats.  
“Settle down, guys. Just sit anywhere, it doesn't matter.” Victor addressed everyone. “Right. Good morning, year 10! For those of you who I haven't taught before, I'm Mr Nikiforov.” He wrote his name on the interactive whiteboard. “I'm your French teacher. This is Mr Katsuki; he's a new teacher this year, and whilst he's not a languages teacher, I am his mentor for his induction year, so he'll be sitting in this lesson to observe. Be nice to him, be polite, and don't even think about trying to pull any tricks on him! Everyone, say: Bonjour, Monsieur Katsuki.”  
‘Dear god, that accent!’ Yuri swooned in his mind.  
“BONJOUR MONSIEUR KATSUKI!” The class chorused.  
Yuri nodded at them once in acknowledgment; “Bonjour la classe!” He replied.  
Victor looked pleasantly surprised that Yuri responded so fluently. “Very nice pronunciation!”  
“Merci.”  
Another fizzle of electricity passed between them, and apparently some of the girls in the class picked up on it, and they shot sour looks at Yuri.

 

Halfway through the lesson, the class were left to get on with an exercise in the first page of their textbooks, and Victor turned to Yuri;  
“So, where did you learn to speak French?” He asked in a low voice.  
“School, college, university…” Yuri shrugged.  
“Well, you're very good!” Victor beamed. “Perhaps we…”  
“Mr Nikiforov!” A girl interrupted from the front. “I don't understand this question. Can you help me?”  
“Ah, of course.” Victor stood and walked around his desk to the front table, where the girl side-eyed her friends and they fell into fits of silent giggles.  
Yuri observed how the girls fixed their gazes on Victor, twirled their hair and laughed at things he said.  
He bit back a laugh, realising that every girl in this class was smitten with Mr Nikiforov!  
“Sir, the TA you have in here is kind of hot too.” One girl commented boldly, eyeing Yuri up and down appreciatively.  
Yuri pretended he hadn't heard, and continued to browse through the textbook, his face aflame.  
He heard Victor chuckle. “Isn't he? But he's not a teaching assistant; he's a qualified teacher. His first lesson is after breaktime.”  
Yuri was sure that he'd gone completely red!  
His mentor had just called him cute!  
“Oooh! He must be teaching year 11 English! My sister mentioned she had a new teacher for English!” Another girl piped up.  
“That's right, Katie. He is an English teacher; maybe some of you have him for English, too?” Victor nodded.  
There were noises of bags being rummaged around in, and the slap of planners on tables.  
“Yep. I've got him last period.” Another girl said.  
“And me.” Said a boy at the back.  
A few more murmurs told Yuri that he was also to be teaching some more members of this class.

  
He looked up and smiled.  
“Looks like I'll already recognise a few of you, then!” He said kindly, “You seem like a nice bunch. Take it easy on me, okay?”  
Some girls turned pink with pleasure, and some of the boys nodded, promising that they'd behave.  
“See? You'll be fine with my lot.” Victor grinned, sidling up to Yuri. “These kids are lovely.”  
A collective sigh of happiness swept over the female members of the class, and Victor smiled.  
He obviously thought that the girls were eager to learn…  
Perhaps they were; but not the French LANGUAGE.  
Something told Yuri that they wanted to learn more about Victor!  
It was a good job the man was so oblivious!

 

  
..

 

  
After break time ended and the bell rang, Yuri made his way over to his new classroom in the L Block; the Literature and Languages block.  
Locating room 12, he unlocked it and carried his things inside, flipping the lights on as he did so.  
Positioning himself at his new desk, Yuri switched on the interactive whiteboard and wrote his name on it, before taking yet another look at his lesson plan.  
It seemed pretty straightforward to him.  
Yes, he'd be absolutely fine!  
For the first lesson of the first day back, year 11 were to perform the simple task of learning about debates; just reading and listening for now.  
But first of all, Victor had suggested that Yuri introduce himself, set a list of class rules and get to know his new students, and let them know that HE was in charge and not to be taken advantage of.  
Easy.  
Maybe.

 

  
As the students began to line up outside the room, Yuri greeted them at the door.  
“Good morning, year 11. Come in and stand against the back wall please.”  
He moved aside and let the students pass by him, taking their place at the back of the classroom, whilst he headed over to the desk where his register and seating chart were.  
One by one, he called out the names and assigned the students their seats, until he came to the letter L, and found one name he had remembered from earlier; LEROY, Jean-Jacques.  
A quick glance at the seating chart showed that this boy was to be sat near Yuri Plisetsky.  
Yuri's heart dropped, feeling bad for the latter, remembering that this boy had been bullied by Jean-Jacques.  
Quickly, he seated Jean-Jacques at another table.  
The boy groaned, obviously upset that he wasn't seated with any of his friends.  
When Yuri came to the name LOGAN, Annabelle, and she stepped forward, he recognised her as one of the girls that Yuri Plisetsky had been speaking to and laughing with.  
He seated her in Jean-Jacques’ intended place instead, before later seating Yuri next to her.  
The class seemed relatively happy with their seats, and Yuri was shot a grateful look from his younger namesake.

  
“Okay, class. Thank you for taking your places so quickly. I'm Mr Katsuki, and I'm your new English teacher. Before we get started on the lesson that's planned for today, I want to go over some class rules. And I'd like you to write them down in the front of your exercise books please, and then sign it, much like a contract.”  
He stood up and opened a fresh batch of light blue A4 exercise books, handing one to each student around the room.  
Much like in Victor's French lesson, some of the girls seemed to have taken a shine to the young, attractive teacher, and some even went so far as to unbutton one more button on their blouses and slick on some lipgloss.  
Yuri ignored it, however.  
What he didn't ignore, though, was JJ Leroy about to launch a ruler in Yuri Plisetsky’s direction.  
Yuri stood up and spun around; “MR LEROY!” He said loudly, and the teenager jumped out of his skin. “Did you know that glasses show reflections of things behind the wearer?”  
“N-no sir?”  
“Well, they do. And you're in this classroom to learn, not to throw stationery at other students. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I sincerely hope you won't be a troublemaker in my class. Put. The. Ruler. DOWN.”  
“Yes sir.”  
The class fell silent, apart from a new sniggers of laughter aimed at the dark haired boy, who was now as red as a tomato.  
Yuri noticed that Yuri Plisetsky and his friend Annabelle were silently laughing behind their hands, and then a foul stench filled the classroom.  
Stink bombs.  
Yuri rolled his eyes and turned to face the class, finding that the guilty party was one of JJ’s friends at another table – Martin Grant.  
“Hand them over.” Yuri said.  
“But these cost me 3 quid at the joke shop!” Martin retorted.  
“Well then, it looks like you just lost out, doesn't it? Hand them over now.” Yuri demanded.  
The boy huffed and grumbled as he handed over the packet of stink bombs.  
One girl started spraying her body spray around the room, and Yuri frowned at her.  
“Uh…I appreciate that you're trying to eliminate the smell, but perhaps consider asthma sufferers?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh, shit. Sorry.” The girl grimaced. “Someone open a window?”  
A girl across the room opened the window and covered her nose up.  
Yuri sighed. “Well, that's at least three more things to add to our list of rules. Books open please.”  
This was already tiresome.  
Yuri hoped that it wouldn't get any worse…  
And then the fire alarm went off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_______________________

 

Please consider checking out my other ongoing fic, **Destined** , where Yuri and Victor fall for one another, with Yuri unaware that his love interest is secretly a werewolf, cursed to stay that way as punishment, until he finds true love.

You can read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10743030/chapters/23814408)

Please also follow me on Tumblr [ here ](https://katsukinikiforov-onice.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a homophobic word used in here (by some little shit of a teenager). So please proceed with caution.
> 
>  
> 
> Also self harm trigger warning.  
> It's not explicitly mentioned as such, but it is obvious, and heavily implied/referenced.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please leave comments. Thank you.**

The students were supposed to leave their belongings in the classroom, but none of them did!  
As they filed out to the front playing fields, Yuri sighed to himself.  
Of course they'd have a fire practice now!  
Just his luck.  
One of his new students passed by with a gaggle of her friends and sidled up to him, snapping her gum.  
“Alright sir?” She asked.  
The girl’s name was Jessica Wandsworth, and she appeared to be quite popular.  
“Hello Jessica.” He replied.  
“You're actually well fit.” She grinned. “Do you give after school tuition?”  
Yuri groaned inwardly.  
“I do not. Hurry up and line up with the rest of your form, please.” He said, calmly.  
“Shame. I'd love to do some…extracurricular activities with you.” Jessica flirted.  
“WANDSWORTH!” The yelling woman from this morning’s voice rang out from nearby, and a tall, striking older woman glided over. “Stop throwing yourself at the teachers and line yourself up this instant!”  
“Yes miss.” Jessica replied meekly, scuttling off.  
The woman smiled pleasantly at Yuri and extended her hand.  
“I do apologise. Not all of the girls at this school behave like such appalling tarts.” She said, “I'm Ms Baranovskaya, the deputy headmistress. You must be Mr Katsuki.”  
“Y-yes. Nice to meet you.” Yuri replied, shaking her hand. “And thanks for saving my bacon back there! They can be a little…Full on.” He pulled a face.  
“Indeed.” Ms Baranovskaya sighed. “I don't know where they get it from. I must question their upbringings!” She sniffed. “And please, call me Lilia.”  
“Thank you. Just call me Yuri.”  
“Ah, you share the same name as our year 11 troublemaker!”  
“Haha. Um…Yes. I have met Yuri Plisetsky, actually. I promise I'm far more well behaved.” Yuri chuckled nervously, not wanting to badmouth his students.  
Lilia laughed and fluttered her lashes. “I can see that! You have an exceptional report and references. I'm sure you'll fit right in! Welcome to Our Lady Of Charity. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come and see me, or indeed the headmaster, Mr Feltsman.”  
“Thank you Ms Baranovskaya.” Yuri smiled gratefully, taking his place next to the rest of the teachers who were not form teachers.

 

  
Yuri glanced around the field, and spotted Victor reading out his register, checking that all his form class were present.  
The new teacher was amazed that his mentor seemed completely at ease, and how well behaved his form were for him.  
It was exactly the kind of teacher Yuri wanted to be.  
But, if he was honest with himself, he'd really wanted to be a primary school teacher.  
Teenagers were FAR more challenging.  
However, he needed the broader experience, and plus, teenagers faced far more challenges in their lives, and he wanted to make a difference.  
Lord knows he hadn't had it easy in school.  
Sure, he'd aced all of his exams with flying colours, teachers adored him, his school reports were a glimmering insight into the pleasant, hard working and intelligent person he had always been, and his attendance was mostly 99%.  
But he was horrifically bullied… For being intelligent, for doing well and having life goals, for wearing glasses, for never having a girlfriend, for being ‘ugly’ (which he wasn't!)…And later, after people had figured it out, for being gay.  
Thankfully, nobody at his previous employment – or indeed here – cared at all about his sexuality.  
His talents shone through and above everything else.  
However, he'd been absolutely tormented as a teenager, much like what Yuri Plisetsky was suffering now.  
Yuri had to help the boy.

 

 

  
As the students all trooped back to their classes, there were only twenty minutes left of the lesson.  
It was important that the class rules be put in place now.  
“Right.” Yuri addressed everyone as they took their seats again; “Open up your exercise books to the first page, and copy down what I write on the board, please.”  
He grabbed the whiteboard pen, and began to write, speaking aloud for those who might have trouble reading, or were hard of hearing.  
Yuri could hear whispering behind him, as he finished writing the final sentence for the class to copy down, and strained his ears to listen…  
“No way! Is he?! How did HE get a boyfriend? Let alone an older one IN A BAND?!” Then the voice turned into a low whistle to get someone's attention.  
But it didn't work.  
Yuri squinted at the reflection in his glasses, and his heart sank.  
Yuri Plisetsky was quietly copying down what was written on the board, when one of JJ’s friends leaned back on his chair and poked Yuri Plisetsky on the shoulder.  
“Oi! Plisetsky!”  
But the blonde ignored him, carrying on writing.  
“Plisetsky! Don't fucking ignore me you little…”  
“Problem, Mr Caldwell?” Yuri spun around, interrupting the teen before he could swear.  
“No sir.” The boy replied innocently.  
“Oh good. Then perhaps you can get on with your work and leave Mr Plisetsky alone to get on with his?” Yuri made direct eye contact and the boy blinked at him, smirking slightly. “That wasn't a question. That was an instruction. Turn around!”  
The smirk slipped off the boy’s face, and he turned around again.  
Yuri returned to his desk.  
“Not my fault Plisetsky is a fag, shagging other boys.” The boy said again.  
Anger rose in Yuri at the disgusting derogatory word, but as he turned around, he just missed Yuri Plisetsky pulling back the chair the boy was leaning back on, until the boy fell to the floor with a crash.  
The class all turned to stare.  
“Sir! Did you see what he did to me!?” Joshua Caldwell demanded.  
“I saw you tipping your chair back.” Yuri answered evenly. “Sit properly, then maybe you won't fall off your chair. And another thing, Mr Caldwell…We do not use those derogatory and disgusting words in my lessons! I will not tolerate hate speech and bullying in my class. You will come back here at lunchtime and finish writing those rules, plus some lines. Do I make myself crystal clear?”  
The entire class stared at Joshua, whose smug look had turned to one of meek backing down.  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah what?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Thank you. Now sit properly and leave other students alone. That goes for all of you!” Yuri addressed the class, who silently got on with their work.  
With a soft sigh, Yuri’s gaze flitted to Yuri Plisetsky.  
He was disappointed that the boy had done that, but since he hadn't actually SEEN it happen…Well.  
The teen caught the slightly disappointed look his teacher gave him, and let his hair fall over his eyes, looking down again to finish writing.  
It was tough, Yuri knew.  
Everyone told you to stand up for yourself, but whenever you did, YOU ended up in trouble.  
Absolutely unfair.  
He knew that.  
He'd let Plisetsky off for now; the boy knew that Yuri was disappointed in him for pulling down the chair.  
Surely that was enough.

 

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

  
“Yuri! I saved you a seat!” Victor called across the staff room, patting the squashy fabric chair beside him.  
Gratefully, Yuri hurried over with his lunch and settled down on the chair.  
He had just escaped from the short detention he'd issued the boy in third period, and was hungry.  
A handful of teachers had gathered in the staff room, and greeted him kindly, introducing themselves.  
But after a few moments, everybody went back to eating or talking amongst themselves.  
“So, as I was going to ask this morning in my French class; perhaps we should get together some time and I could take you to this nice little French café in town. They do amazing baguettes!” Victor's eyes shone hopefully as he made the proposition.  
“Oh, sure! Maybe then we could have some peace and quiet to get some marking done but in a better environment?” Yuri chuckled.  
Victor's smile faltered.  
“Yeah…Um, actually, I meant that we should go as a sort of…Not…marking work…Thing.” He stammered.  
“You mean like a date?” Yuri blinked.  
“Well, yes.” Victor reddened.  
“As sweet as that is, it's hardly professional, is it? You're my mentor and I'm…Well. We're colleagues.” Yuri looked down.  
Victor's face visibly fell, and his eyes swivelled to stare at the floor.  
“But, Mr and Mrs Nishigori – the PE teachers – they met here, and they dated before getting married and having children.” Victor said slowly. “And Mr Feltsman and Ms Baranovskaya are together. In fact, I could have sworn I saw her with a ring…”  
“Oh? Really?” Yuri's expression softened. “Well, then I guess it would be okay.” He whispered.  
Victor's smile was adorable; a heart-shaped grin that crinkled his eyes.  
“Oh Yuri! I can't wait! When would you like to go?”  
“Um, whenever you think is best…” Yuri trailed off as two noisy female teachers stalked into the staff room, their heels clicking on the mini-kitchen floor before reaching the carpeted area.  
“…And so I said there was no way in hell I was taking that class again! I don't care if they're Year 11 now!”  
“Ugh. Those kids are insufferable.”  
“I know, right? Some other poor sap has them now.”  
“Do you know who?”  
“No. Some poor bastard who just started working here. You watch; they'll drive him out just like the last three English teachers. He obviously can't cope…”  
Yuri grew angry; he'd only had one Year 11 class so far, and he was the only new teacher this year.  
There was no question that they meant him!  
Before Yuri could respond to these bitchy women, Victor cleared his throat loudly.  
“May I introduce you to Mr Katsuki?” He said angrily. “A FANTASTIC English teacher who quite easily handled the class, and got them to behave and get on with their work. Might I suggest keeping your opinions to yourselves regarding innocent people you've never met!”  
The women fell silent.  
“Thanks, Victor. You didn't need to do that though.” Yuri whispered.  
“No, actually I did. Praise where praise is due; you did a fantastic job! Far better than they have ever done. Notice how they can't cope? It's just projection of their own failures!” Victor said loudly enough for the bitchy women to hear. “You know how to handle an unruly class, how to empathise, how to think and act quickly. You're going to be an asset to this school. We've desperately needed someone like you.”  
Yuri beamed with pleasure at the praise, but how on earth was he going to explain that his induction year was only that?  
One year…

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

Yuri's last lesson of the day was with year 10; a few of which he'd seen this morning when he sat in with Victor's French class.  
He intended to start his first lesson with every new class the same way; class rules.  
As with his previous classes, Yuri asked everyone to stand at the back and called out their names, and told them where they'd be sitting.

 

When he got to the name WEBB, Verity, the girl in question sauntered up to him, hips swaying and gave a coy smile.  
Although there was a rule against makeup, pretty much all of the girls ignored it, and this one was even wearing false lashes!  
Yuri frowned.  
“Um…Are those false eyelashes, Miss Webb?”  
“Yeah, I put ‘em on at lunch. I was in Mr Nikoforov’s French class this morning; remember me? I was so embarrassed being caught by a total hottie without much makeup on!” Verity smiled.  
“Oh. I see a lot of you girls really erm…Like…Mr Nikoforov.” Yuri laughed.  
“I wasn't talking about him, Sir.” Verity replied, lowering her voice.  
Yuri panicked.  
“Please take your seat, Miss Webb.” He said quickly.  
“Yes Sir.” The brunette sat down and crossed her legs, tilting her head slightly to expose her neck. “I'm really going to enjoy English lessons this year.” She flirted.  
Yuri inwardly groaned.  
He wished students would stop flirting with him!  
What was even so appealing about him anyway? He didn't get it.  
Even the year 7 class he'd taught before lunch were doing it!  
All the girls in his class had erupted into fits of giggles, and slicked on lip balm, lipgloss and lashings of mascara.  
“Right,” Yuri addressed the class, unwrapping another fresh batch of exercise books, “Once you have an exercise book, write your name and form on the top line, ‘Mr Katsuki 10A’ on the second line, and ‘English’ on the last. Then open up to the first page please.”

 

  
The students set about writing, and Yuri picked up the electronic register.  
He paused.  
“Has anyone seen Daniel Hare since fourth period?” Yuri asked, “He was in his last lesson, but failed to show up here.”  
Before anyone could answer, a boy walked into the class, smelling strongly of cigarette smoke, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie with the hood up.  
“Mr Hare, I presume?” Yuri frowned.  
“Yeah.” The boy responded rudely, heading over to sit in the only free seat.  
“Yeah what?”  
“Yes SIR!” The boy flopped down in the chair.  
Instantly, Yuri took a dislike to him.  
“Stand up.” He instructed.  
Daniel stood, wearing a filthy look.  
“Lose the hoodie, and lose the attitude.” Yuri ordered.  
Daniel Hare rolled his eyes and unzipped his hoodie, but didn't take it off his arms.  
“All the way please.” Yuri said.  
“No.” The boy’s voice faltered.  
“Come on, it's a boiling hot September day. You can't be cold, surely?” Yuri pressed. “Mr Hare…The hoodie. Now.”  
The sharp attitude mask soon slipped away, and the boy’s face looked troubled.  
Yuri spotted this, and changed tactics.  
“Are you not feeling well?” He asked softly this time. “Perhaps you'd like to go to the Medical Room?”  
“No!” Daniel answered quickly, looking alarmed. “No, I'm fine. I just…Sorry. I can't take the hoodie off.”  
Verity rolled her eyes and sighed.  
Before Yuri could stop her, she got to her feet and stormed over to Daniel, pulling the hoodie off his arms.  
“Ugh. Just take it OFF! Mr Katsuki is trying to – Oh!” She broke off with a gasp.  
The whole class stared.  
Yuri stared.  
His heart sank…He'd been here before, himself…  
Daniel quickly covered his arms again and shakily fumbled for a pen, as Yuri brought a book over to him.  
“May I speak to you? Outside? You're not in any trouble, I promise.” He asked in a whisper.

 

  
Daniel stood, following Yuri out of the classroom.  
“Nobody move seats; copy down the rules on the board into the first page of your books, please. I'll be back inside in a minute. And keep the noise down.” Yuri closed the door behind him and Daniel as they stood in the hallway.  
The boy refused to meet his eye, but Yuri tried anyway;  
“I'm sorry. I didn't know.” He said, “How long has…How long have you been doing this?”  
“A few months.” Daniel whispered.  
“Anything I can help with?”  
“I lost my dad, and then my girlfriend dumped me. There's nothing anyone can do.”  
“Daniel, I'm so sorry.”  
Daniel bit his lip. “I’m sorry for being sharp and rude. It's just…Everyone always tells me to take my hoodie off. I don't have a blazer; my mum can't afford it and I outgrew my last one. They don't seem to understand or care what mum and I have been through. All they care about is my uniform.”  
Yuri nodded in understanding.  
“I'll definitely speak to the deputy headmistress.” He promised. “I really do think you need to see the school nurse though. You're bleeding…”  
“It's just a few cuts.”  
“Daniel, I really do insist. It's dangerous to leave a wound untreated; it could become infected. Plus you need to address how you're feeling. See a professional? I can help you with that, if you’ll let me.” Yuri offered.  
The teenager hesitated. “Y-you won't tell my mum?”  
“Not if you don't want me to? It's confidential…I can arrange for you to see someone during school hours once a week, if you’re okay with that?” Yuri patiently awaited the answer.  
Daniel nodded slowly. “Yeah. Please.”  
“Good boy. I'll write you a note for the medical room, okay?” Yuri stood up, and spotted Victor striding down the corridor.  
“Everything okay, Mr Katsuki?” The platinum haired man asked, smiling brightly.  
“Ah, Mr Nikoforov! Please could you escort Daniel to the medical room for me? I have a class full of students, and…It's a delicate matter.” Yuri asked.  
“Of course.” Victor nodded, not asking any questions, as Yuri hurried back into the classroom to write the note. “Ah, didn't I teach you in year 8? French.”  
“Yes sir.” Daniel nodded meekly.  
Yuri reappeared seconds later.  
“Here you are. And um…I appreciate you telling me, Daniel. If you need anything…” Yuri trailed off as he handed the boy the note.  
“Thank you sir. You won't tell anyone will you?”  
“No. It's confidential. It's your business to tell if you choose to.”  
“Thanks sir.”  
“Come on then, young man.” Victor said brightly, leading the teenager away. “Let's get you sorted.”  
Yuri bit his lip, closing the door.  
“I'd like to make this absolutely clear now…” Yuri said to the entire class, “Do not spread this around the school. He's got a lot on his plate, and this needs dealing with properly, so please don't make it harder for him than it already is, okay?”  
“Yes sir.” The class chorused.  
Yuri smiled and gave a grateful nod and sat down to flip through the lesson plan for tomorrow whilst the year 10 class copied down the writing on the board.  
It was only his first day, and already a lot had happened!  
Yuri knew that there was only so much he could do, but if he could make a difference in at least a couple of students’ lives in the time he would be here, then that was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"Well fit"** \- Oh god lol so this is sort of slang us Brits use to basically say "you're a total hottie." (Some of us also say 'peng' 'tidy/bang tidy' - you can thank the Welsh and also a comedian called Keith Lemon for those LOL!. Also 'buff'... Don't even ask haha!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Register** \- Like roll call, basically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has had the first week from hell, before he is taken out on a first date by Victor.
> 
> Awkward but adorable fluff ensues!

Yuri was busy marking some year seven class work at lunch a couple of days later, when Victor sidled up to him.  
“Bonjour, Monsieur Katsuki.” He greeted in his smooth voice, deliberately in Yuri's ear.  
Yuri dropped his pen on the floor, startled.  
“Oh! Um…Hi…” He stammered.  
Victor bent down to retrieve Yuri's pen, and Yuri couldn't help but stare at his butt.  
It was pretty big, and obviously the older man was doing this on purpose.  
As Victor rose, Yuri looked away, blushing hard.  
“So, when is best for you?” Victor asked, sliding the pen back onto Yuri's table.   
“W-what?” Yuri stammered, blinking.  
“Our date.” Victor clarified. “Or have you forgotten, Mr Hard To Get?” He winked.  
“I…It's up to you. I don't mind. Um…I'm not playing hard to get.” Yuri puzzled.  
“Saturday, then. Twelve O’clock.” Victor smiled, “Your address is in the staff address book. Let me pick you up.”  
“Oh you don't have…”  
“Perfect. So I'll pick you up at midday on Saturday.”  
“Er, okay. Thank you.” Yuri swallowed.   
Victor sat beside him and opened up his box of pasta salad, digging in.  
He and Yuri glanced at each other out of the sides of their eyes, and smiled.

 

 

..

 

 

  
The rest of his first week passed in a very busy and overwhelming blur.

And, if he was honest, it was terrible!  
Yuri had already discovered that a lot of kids at this school were, frankly, dreadful!  
They behaved appallingly, but thankfully they didn't dare argue back with him.  
So far.  
Years 10 and 11 were the worst, by far.  
A few of the students smoked, and Yuri was pretty sure it wasn't JUST cigarettes they smoked, either!

  
Within those first few days, fights had already broken out, things had been thrown, shouting across class, swearing, people had been picked on in class…  
Yuri had no idea that he'd ever need to give out so many detentions, let alone in the first week back!  
“Ah, hmm, some of our students are a little unruly.” Ms Baranovskaya had nodded when Yuri had voiced his concerns, “But you're doing a fantastic job at keeping them focused on the lesson, so I hear!”  
At that moment, another fight broke out, and the Deputy Headmistress had to excuse herself to break it up, whilst Yuri looked on in dismay.  
He wasn't sure how he could cope with this!

'Just one year!' He thought to himself, 'ONE year'.

 

 

But now it was Saturday, and Yuri was relaxing in the living room with his favourite book.  
The doorbell sounded, and Yuri frowned.  
Closing his book, he padded over to the door, and gasped in realisation as he opened it to reveal Victor.  
“Hello Yuri!”  
“Oh god! Our date! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot! Come in; I'll just…” Yuri let Victor in.  
He was in his sweatpants and a t-shirt, his hair unstyled, still damp from the shower.  
“It's okay.” Victor shrugged, “I imagine it's been a tough first week for you. You've had other things on your mind.”  
“Well, yes.” Yuri admitted. “I've already showered, I just need to change.”  
“Don't worry about it.” Victor chuckled, “If you're exhausted, we can stay here.”  
Yuri blinked.  
He wouldn't mind that, but what did a date at home imply?  
It was an intimate and personal setting…  
Would it lead to sex?  
Yuri definitely wasn't ready for that!  
Victor seemed to read his mind; “I wasn't implying anything sexual.” He smiled, “I just want to get to know you. Outside of a bedroom, preferably. Wherever is comfortable for you.”  
“O-oh, okay.” Yuri fiddled with his shirt.  
“Every time I see you around the school, you're dressed smart. It's nice seeing you look casual and laid back. It reminds me that you're more than just another teacher; you're human.” Victor said.  
“And you needed to see me wearing sweats to come to that conclusion?” Yuri joked, and both of them laughed. “Please, sit down. I'm sorry about this, really. It's been so stressful; I hope you didn't book anything?”  
“No, nothing was booked. I wanted a casual date. Nothing fancy or over the top…If I'd pulled something extravagant, then you'd be on your best behaviour. I want to know the real you.”   
“Oh. Well, may I ask YOU a question?”  
“Sure.”  
“How many other teachers have you taken on a date?” Yuri asked.  
Victor laughed. “I don't make a habit of dating my co-workers, if that's what you're asking. This would be my first time.” He answered, “Admittedly, it's not my first DATE, but I was fourteen. My last date was three years ago, and that ended in disaster.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes. The disaster was that I took a woman out.” Victor chuckled, and then upon seeing Yuri's confused look, he grinned. “I'm gay, Yuri.”  
“OH!” Yuri nodded. “Um, same actually.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Victor smiled. “I can tell.”  
Frowning, Yuri tilted his head. “What? How? I don't make it super obvious?”  
“No, at least not to other people. But I know.” Victor responded. “Anyway, I've only ever gone on dates with women until now. You're actually my first REAL date.”  
“And you're mine.” Yuri confessed. “Aaaand, we're spending it cooped up in my tiny house!”  
“But I like your tiny house.” Victor laughed. “It's homely and cute!”  
“Um…Well why don't I quickly change and then give you a tour? It should take about two seconds.” Yuri joked.  
Victor laughed again. “Okay.”

 

 

Yuri hurried out to the conservatory, where his washing had just finished in the dryer.  
He pulled out his best black jeans and blue plaid shirt.  
Pulling his t-shirt off over his head, and removing his sweats, Yuri was about to change when he spotted Victor pacing aimlessly just outside the door, and then he spotted Yuri in just his boxer briefs.  
Both of them stared for a split second, and then Victor reddened, turning around.  
“S-sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just pacing around, I swear.” He spluttered.  
“It's fine.” Yuri managed to keep his cool, somehow! “But at least we know if anything comes of this, you've already seen me at least mostly naked already! So I have no worries.”  
“I'm sorry! I didn't really see anything. Well…I did, but not your, um…Y-you have a great body though.” Victor blushed harder. “And, if I may say so, a really magnificent ass!”  
Yuri's face was aflame as he grabbed a cardigan and spritzed himself with aftershave.   
“Thanks.” He muttered, unsure if that was the right thing to say. “So…Where do you want to go?”  
“Oh, the French café in town? Like I promised?” Victor replied.  
Yuri grabbed his wallet, keys and phone, before peering into the bathroom mirror to slick his hair back.

Victor's eyes widened, and he stared at Yuri in awe, making the raven haired blush.  
“Let's go.” He gave a nervous smile.

 

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

 

“Once again, I am REALLY sorry. I don't peep on people, honest!” Victor apologised for what must have been the hundredth time that day.  
“It's fine.” Yuri laughed, drinking his coffee. “Think of it this way; you sort of got me out of my clothes on our first date!”  
Victor almost choked on his own coffee, spluttering with laughter.   
“So.” He said, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. “Tough first week?”  
“Ugh. I never realised that the students would be so…So…” Yuri searched for the right words.  
“Out of control? Hellians?” Victor offered, “Those aren't my words, by the way. Those are the two most memorable words of your two predecessors!”  
Yuri stared at Victor. “What?”  
Victor looked shifty, and bit his lip.  
“N-nothing. Forget I said anything. I shouldn't have said that.”  
“Victor! Tell me!”   
“Okay…But please don't freak out, Yuri. PLEASE? The English teacher before you, and the one before her…They couldn't hack it at OLOC. They lasted a year each. Well. One of them lasted seven months before she packed and left in the middle of the school year.”  
Yuri stared in horror.  
“I-I don't know what to say.” He shook his head.  
“Maybe I shouldn't have told you this.” Victor looked grim. “I'm sorry. But…Please don't leave. Those people weren't HALF the teacher you are! There's a reason the kids act the way they do. And I truly believe we can help them become the good, well-mannered young people they really are.”  
Yuri looked doubtful. “We?”  
“Well I'm going to help, too. There has to be something we can do.” Victor shrugged.  
“Is this why you were so eager to bring me out?” Yuri frowned, “Luring me with the word ‘date’ when in actuality, you just wanted my help with this?”  
Victor looked genuinely hurt. “No! I honestly wanted to bring you on a date. We don't have to talk about school right now. Let's talk about something else.”  
Sighing, Yuri looked down. “I've only known you a few days. Why do you really want to date me so soon?”  
“Because if I didn't, someone else would.” Victor gave a half smile. “You're very sought after, apparently. But if you want the whole truth, it's because I knew the moment I met you that I wanted to get to know you outside of work. I fancy you, okay?”  
Yuri saw the blush creeping across Victor's face, and knew he was telling the truth.  
With another sigh, Yuri leaned across the table and took off his glasses, boldly giving Victor a peck on the cheek.  
The man turned into a stuttering mess, reddening even more, and Yuri was satisfied.  
“Okay. I believe you.” He grinned. “That reaction speaks volumes.”  
Victor chuckled nervously and sipped his coffee, spilling a little down his jacket.  
Yuri watched, amused, as the usually suave Victor shrugged his jacket off and started fiddling with his hair.  
‘Yep.’ Yuri thought to himself, ‘he definitely fancies me. But why?! Why me?’

 

  
After they'd eaten and talked a little more, Victor suggested they go somewhere else.  
“Where would we go?” Yuri frowned.  
“You like dogs, right?” Victor asked.  
“I love dogs! How did you…? Let me guess; my file?” Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
“Actually, I saw your phone case.” Victor chuckled. “Blue with poodles. That's great, because I have a poodle!”  
“Really?!” Yuri's eyes lit up.  
“Yes really, I was thinking maybe we could take him to the park and play with him? I know it's not a normal date-type thing to do, but…”   
“No, I'd love to!” Yuri beamed.   
They finished up their food and then drove to Victor's house.  
Yuri marvelled over the interior, but was soon interrupted;  
A light brown standard poodle knocked him onto his back, winding him and sniffing his face.  
“Makkachin!” Victor scolded, and the dog backed off, tail wagging. “I'm so sorry! Usually, he's so well behaved.”  
“It's okay!” Yuri laughed. “He's cute!”  
The poodle straddled him and began to lick Yuri's face, making him laugh.  
“Makka!” Victor said firmly. “Stop it.”  
The dog leapt up at his owner instead whilst Yuri got to his feet.  
“He's so licky!” Yuri laughed as Victor helped to clean his face. “So, what does he play with?”  
“When we go to the park, we usually take a ball or a frisbee. Or both.” Victor replied. “By the way, you've passed the test!”   
“Test?”  
“The Makkachin Test.” Victor confirmed. “If my dog likes you, then you pass. But apparently he REALLY likes you! So you double-pass.”  
“Brilliant!” Yuri grinned. “Um…What am I passing for, exactly?”  
“Me.” Victor replied. “A second date maybe?”  
“We haven't even finished this one.” Yuri pointed out.  
“But we can plan for a second, can't we?” Victor beamed, making Yuri laugh.  
“Sure. But this time it's my turn. How about next Saturday?”   
“Okay! What are we going to do?”  
“You'll see.” Yuri replied mysteriously. “I have a test for you to pass, too.”  
“Mmm…I'm up to the challenge.” Victor answered. “Come on! Let's play!”

 

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

 

Makkachin turned out to be a very active and excitable dog.  
The pair played frisbee with him, and then threw his tennis ball back and forth, took him through the woods in the park, before returning him home.  
“I'll drive you home.” Victor said once he'd locked up.  
“Oh, you don't need to…” Yuri smiled.   
“But I want to.” Victor insisted.   
“Um, okay. Thank you.” Yuri blushed, as Victor held open the passenger door for him.

The two of them chatted about funny things that had happened over the course of the day, and when they finally reached Yuri's house, he was reluctant to get out of the car.  
“Well, thank you for today. I had so much fun!” He smiled.   
“So did I.” Victor replied, “Your stamina is impressive! I can barley keep up with Makkachin, but you surprised me!”  
Yuri laughed. “Ah, well.” He shrugged bashfully as he opened the door, ready to step out. “So…Saturday, then?”  
“Saturday.” Victor nodded.  
“Same time, but your place.” Yuri grinned. “Thank you again.”  
“Wait!” Victor said, gingerly putting his hand on Yuri's arm, causing the younger to turn around and look at him.  
“Can I kiss you?” Victor asked.  
Yuri's eyebrows shot up. “Oh. Um…I'm not usually a kissing on the first date kind of person.”  
“Me neither.” Victor admitted, “But it's you, so…”  
“Huh?”  
Victor very lightly pressed a kiss to Yuri's lips.  
Lips, no tongue. No trying anything else…Just a soft and somewhat nervous kiss.  
Yuri looked surprised, and both men blushed hard.  
“S-so I'll see you on Monday.” Victor stuttered.  
“Yeah. I can't wait.” Yuri replied, and Victor smiled, his cheeks still flushed.  
Yuri waved Victor off, and then let himself into the house.  
Flopping onto the sofa, Yuri sighed happily.  
School was definitely going to be far more bearable with Victor around!  
He immediately received a text, and looked at his phone;

 

_‘Sorry for being so bold. I just had to kiss you. Had the most amazing day with you today! Thank you. Victor xx’_

  
Yuri beamed and tapped out his reply;

  
_‘Don't be, I liked it. Me too! Can't wait to do it again. Thank you too xx’_

 

Pocketing his phone, Yuri drifted into the kitchen like he was walking on air, and set about making dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **OFSTED** \- 'Office For Standards in Education'. They inspect schools to make sure they meet the requirements/guidelines by law.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Primary School** \- like elementary school. Ages vary; they can either go all the way from reception year (kindergarten. Age 4-5) to Year 6 (10-11). Or Year 3 (age 7-8) to Year 6. Sometimes even Year 7 (11-12). It varies throughout the country.
> 
>    
>  **Secondary School** \- High school. Usually from Year 7 - Year 11 (or Year 8 - Year 11). Some secondary schools even have Sixth Form colleges on site (campus), for post-secondary education. Or further education. Age 16-19.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Form tutor** \- A 'form' or 'tutor group' as some schools call them, is the equivalent to a Homeroom in America. And a form tutor is the teacher in charge of that form/tutor group. (Like a Homeroom teacher).
> 
>  
> 
>  **GCSE** \- Final exams here in England, taken in Year 11 (age 15-16). Taken in the final year of school to determine the rest of our lives :/ Yay.
> 
>  
> 
>  **OLOC** \- Literally just an abbreviation of Our Lady Of Charity. The setting of this fic.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Quid** \- Pounds/GBP (£). English currency. Quid is a slang word. No idea where it came from lol


End file.
